


The Sick Bard

by Horacia



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: M/M, i just wrote it without a plan so it's just a scene, this was written from a shippy pov but just warning you nothing actually ends up happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horacia/pseuds/Horacia
Summary: Jaskier has fallen ill. Geralt finds this annoying.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 221





	The Sick Bard

_Sniff._

…

_Sniff._

“Stop snivelling.” said Geralt.

Jaskier took a moment to let his offense show plainly on his face. Geralt waited, patiently, for him to finish.

“W- Wonderful!” said Jaskier. “Simply wonderful! Now, I’m going to be more self-conscious about it than I already was!”

“You’re bothering Roach.”

“Would she rather I have snot dripping down my chin?”

“As long as it’s quiet.”

Jaskier scoffed, rummaged for his handkerchief, and blew his nose loudly. He could feel Geralt look at him with disdain.

“Are you sick?” he asked.

“The ground’s frozen solid. Of _course_ I’m sick.” said Jaskier.

“Get closer to the fire.”

Jaskier wanted to grumble in reply, but found he had nothing to say to something caring, so muttered incoherently as he moved his blanket closer to said fire as instructed. For a moment, there was silence as Jaskier closed his eyes.

“...You wouldn’t catch a cold so easily if you wore heavier clothes.” said Geralt.

Jaskier opened his eyes, looking both confused and affronted. Usually, _he_ was the one dancing around Geralt with his words, trying to entice out the slightest response. Why was Geralt verbally poking at him? Did Witchers get bored?

“I’m dressed for appearance and performance, not sleeping on ice.” said Jaskier. “I hardly could have predicted I’d be following a Witcher into the wild.”

“You asked for this.”

“I know! What has got you so argumentative today? Can’t sleep again?”

“ _Hmm_.”

“No, don’t _hmm_ me!” Jaskier said, propping himself onto his elbows. “What’s wrong? Out with it!”

“Go to sleep, Jaskier.”

“I’d love to, if you’d let me! ...No, no, don’t go silent!”

“What do you want?” Geralt said, patiently.

“I want-”

He took a moment to breath, knowing he’d gotten caught up in the back and forth. What _did_ he want?

“If you want to talk to me, I want you to be able to.” he said. “You don’t have to prod at me to do it.”

Geralt gave him a slightly confused look, pretending as if the bard hadn’t hit the nail directly on the head, and looked away. Sensing that was all he was going to get from him tonight, Jaskier layed down, and closed his eyes again with a smile.


End file.
